Building A Nation
by cirquegirl81
Summary: We learn history so we don't create the same mistakes twice. Right? Or is complete ignorance just something that continues through history? Yao, Ivan and Alfred are soon to find out. Discontinued due to the fact that my computer that had this story on it, died. No recovery. I'm so sorry everyone! :'(
1. The Beginning

Building A Nation

AN1: Welcome once again my awesome readers! It's me again! I know I haven't been updating like one-shots, or anything, but I _did _ give an update on my profile page if you want to check that out. Basically, for this story I shall be giving updates and dates as to when I update my chapters! Weren't expecting that were ya? Yes, I will be updating when I post my chapters on my profile. I will also be giving notices as to if something happens and I am unable to post anything or dates need to be set back or anything.

AN2: This _is_ a yaoi story. BoyXBoy. If you don't like it, don't read or leave hate comments. I'm doing my best here.

AN3: Let me be the first to say the disclaimer for this story: I do not own Hetalia, or the characters. Hetalia is owned by FUNimation (You should be watching) XD! So! Let's get this story started. This is: Building A Nation.

-o-

Chapter 1: The Beginning

** Ivan's POV:**

I sighed as I stared blankly at the papers in front of me. Papers which should be covered with notes about news from the other nations, is instead covered with a vast array of doodles.

'Another boring world meeting as always. Why can't the news be as exciting as the stories we had in the old days. Those at least had fighting, and petty arguments you could be fascinated in.' I think to myself as I place my hand to my cheek and look down at my doodles.

They were mostly doodles of Yao, pandas and one of a mini Yao hiding in a bamboo forest winking. I giggled silently. The year is 2020 and things haven't changed much since the last wrold meeting. Everyone is always reporting the same news; this plan is falling into action, this is failing, eCommerce(1) is increasing with this product. Honestly if something didn't happen soon, I would be almost willing to start a war just to get some excitement into the air! I looked over to Yao across the widely stretched table and smiled.

I had fallen in love with the small Chinese nation for the longest time. There wasn't another nation like him. Small and fragile, but smart and experienced. The way he always gets angry at me when I dress up as a panda and stalk him. The adorable little pout he gives is enough to give him a huge Russian bear hug!

However Yao hasn't been himself lately. Not that he'll admit it to anyone but me, but he's been being pushed to his limits by a certain American nation. Alfred has been putting a great deal of stress on his little Yao. Those greedy little bastards have been much urgent, more assertive and more annoying as to what they order from China. I noticed just how much it's been hurting him and almost sending him to a breaking point. I am very concerned for him. It isn't healthy for anyone to be under this much agitation and stress.

_Flashback:_

_ Yao and I were at my house having a nice conversation about a month ago. It was about 11 PM when I finally bring up the point that he doesn't seem so well._

_ "Yao-Yao's OK da?" I asked him inching closer to him. _

_ "Again with the nickname Ivan aru?" he asked in a laughable tone but when he saw the my face was completely serious his tone deepened. "Well if you must know, I haven't been able to sleep this past week aru."_

_ "Why not? Bad dreams da?" I asked._

_ "No it's not that aru. Alfred is pushing me to get his orders done faster. I've been only able to sleep for about 3 hours this entire week aru." He replied yawning. _

_ "That way of living isn't healthy Yao. You know that da?" I told him rubbing his back._

_ "I know, I know! But what can I do aru?"_

_ "Tell him to lay off. Stand up to him! If you needed me to I could beat him with my pipe until he agrees!" I giggled but with the upmost sincerity._

_ "Aiyaa! Ivan, you shouldn't solve all your problems with beating people and enducing fear aru." He says, a crease falling onto his forehead._

_ "But it's worked so well in the past da?" I asked._

_ "No it hasn't aru..." he whispers. "Anyway, I can't just tell Alfred off aru. He's one of my biggest consumers aru. If he stops with all this, I lose a great deal of business aru."_

_ "Yao just swallow your pride already and tell him off!" I wanted to shout but stopped myself. I noticed Yao's eyes drooping, his beautiful brown eyes showing less life in them by the second. His shoulders drooped and it looked like exhaustion was creeping up on him and consuming him. 'He needs sleep.' I think to myself. I stand up and before Yao can react I lifted him and carried him up the stairs._

_ "Ivan! What the hell are you doing aru? Let me down this instant!" he cries but I ignore it all._

_ I take him to my bedroom and lay him down on my bed. "Ivan what is this nonsense aru?"_

_ "You needed sleep da? Well here you go!" I announced crawling into bed next to him. "You can sleep here tonight. Don't worry about work, just get the sleep you need." I tell him. _

_ After a minute of thought, exhaustion finally made it's way upon him. "Fine, but don't you dare try anything Ivan Braginski or else aru." He threatens._

_ "You can trust me da? I promise." I reply giggling. _

_ "Mmmm good aru…" he says as he soon falls into a deep sleep. _

_ I smiled and waited until I too become tired. Suddenly a movement from Yao causes me to turn towards him and see as he subconsciously curls up to me and drapes an arm over me. I smile and kissed him on the forehead. "Good night Yao." I say and before I knew it I was asleep._

End Flashback:

I look over to Yao and notice that something isn't right about my love. Now he's looking more tired than ever. His movements are sluggish, he's not taking notes like he normally does and he has an irritated look on his face whenever Alfred speaks up front. What really intrigues me however is the fact that I can notice an evil auora errupting from him.

'I've never seen him do that before. This can't be a good sign.' I think to myself.

Suddenly Alfred's booming voice catches my attention and the subject matter is less than what I was hoping to get discussed at a world meeting no less.

"Everyone! The hero here needs to talk to you all about something!" He yells.

I smile as I hear the other nations groan in protest.

"Seriously Alfred? More pointless news? Is this really necessary to give us such pointless updates about plan after plan you and your boss are conjouring up?" Ludwig asked rubbing his head with his hand in the sign of a headache.

"Hey! My news isn't always pointless! If it's spoken from the mouth of a hero, then it's most important!" he spat with a defiant glare. "Anyway, I want to talk to you all and most importantly Yao about this deal I want." He said.

'Wait…what in the hell is he planing to do to my dear Yao?' I thought to myself.

Yao sighs deeply and answers with a deadpanned expression on his face that read alone and defeated. "What is it this time Alfred aru? And why is it so important you have to bring it up at a world meeting and not in private aru?" he adds with a posionous tone.

"The subject, is rare earth. I know and everyone else knows that the mineral known as rare earth is 95% controlled by China. We all use it to create our electronics, cars and everything else!(2) With all this business I've been doing, I haven't had the opprotune moment to ask this until now. I'm seeking to buy half of your rare earth Yao! I need to use it for making my super awesome weapons I've been constructing and you're the country with the most that I could buy it from! But the thing is, I don't have the money to buy it all so I was wondering if you could lower your price down for me." Alfred says grinning a cocky smile.

Alfred doesn't notice however how everyone is wide eyed and gasping at the words just spewing from his mouth at the moment. I opened my eyes wide and look at Yao who looks like he's ready to break down and cry.

"You…you want me to just…." Yao stutters not finding the words to say at the moment to Alfred.

"Oh! I almost forgot. Do you think you could also-" Alfred started but was soon silenced as Yao stood up, a very deep auora around him.

"SHUT UP YOU BRUDING AMERICAN! I've had enough aru! Calm the hell down about the supplies you want from me and just leave. Me. The hell. ALONE!" Yao shouted glaring at him.

I stared wide eyed but proud at Yao for finally standing up to that greedy asshole. However Alfred would not let it rest.

"Wait calm down dude. Are you saying your not going to help me? I thought we were partners!" Alfred said.

'Partners?' I though rage engulfing me. 'That's it.' I stood up and challenged Alfred. "He said to back off Alfred. I suggest that would be the best option da?" I said in a chilling voice.

Alfred turned towards me and glared. "All I'm saying is that as the strongest nation I need all I can get! So just _stay out of it!_" he said with a very annoying glint in his eyes.

I started to growl under my breath. "kol kol kol kol kol kol….." I started to reach for my pipe.

I was about to pull out everything and bash some sense into the babbling American when I felt a cold breeze and the temperture in the room dropped. Silence hushed the shocked and fighting nations. Everyone in the room looked for the source of the strange auora: Yao. I looked at him wide eyed and curious. He had _never _seen him in such a state that was actually frightening to those who didn't personally know him.

"Alfred…" he whispered in a chilling voice that was on the verge of breaking. "If you want your damn earth, you'll have to rip it from my dead hands aru…"

Alfred looks at him with an actual scared expression. "Wait, are you declaring war on _me_?

Yao looked up at him with a sure death look in his eyes, and in a chilling voice that managed to even startle me, he answered, "Let's just say, I'd watch my back if I were you Alfred aru."

-o-

1) eCommerce if you don't know is basically a product you buy off the internet. Ex: Norton virus protection. Instead of going to the store and buying it off the shelf in a big bulky box, you can buy it off the internet directly onto your computer.

2) I checked up on this information while writing the plot outline. My sources are accurate and the truth when they tell me this.

AN1: Check out my profile if you want dates for my next updates! ^J^ Love you all! Please review!

cirquegirl81


	2. The Interruption

Building A Nation

AN1: First I would like to thank MrsTrickster for being the first one to review! Thank you so much for being my first reviewer! I give you a nice big red lolipop! Just because! From cirquegirl/Russia! ^J^

I would also like to thank Akume for being my second reviewer! You both rock! –bakes you both plates of cookies-

AN2: In case you didn't see last chapter, I update when I post chapters on my profile. So check it out!

AN3: I don't own Hetalia or it's characters.

-o-

**Ivan's POV:**

Everyone including me watched as Yao stormed out of the meeting hall fuming with rage. I looked over to Alfred who stared wide eyed, shocked and confused. Murmurs errupted soon after amongst the other nations.

'What was that? I don't like this feeling, I better go find him.' I thought to myself as I quickly run after Yao.

Leaving the meeting room through the double doors, I walk down the hallway until I reach the end. I looked down left and right and decided to head towards the entrance down the right hallway. Sure enough I found Yao storming out towards the exit of the building.

"Yao!" I shouted but he still didn't stop. I start walking towards him still shouting his name. "Yao! Yao turn around!" However nothing reahed him. I chased after him, my feet carring me quickly over to him. Upon closer inspection I realize Yao still has a very evil auora surrounding him and I could faintly hear something he's uttering.

"Kol aru…kol aru…kol aru…kol aru…" he whispers.

I had to refrain myself from picking him up from behind, and snuggling him close to me saying how adorable that sounded. However, no matter how cute it sounded to me I had to think.

'I've never seen Yao-Yao do this. What has gotten into him?' I thought to myself. "Yao." I called out thinking this close will get his attention, but still, he keeps walking.

I grabbed a hold of his shoulders stopping him in his tracks and spun him to face me. I saw in front of me, Yao's face contorted in rage and pure defiance. A face that was ready to challenge anyone who came near. After a second of realization though, his face softens as he figured out who his captivator was. His expression changed from rage and defiance to calmness with a glint in his eyes making them sparkle in the correct lighting. Just seeing that made me blush a small shade of pink.

"Ivan, why did you follow me aru?" Yao asked looking me in the eyes.

I looked at him dead on in the eyes and told him, "Because Yao seems upset and I want to help him when he's upset da." I said with a childish grin. Although my face read childish, my eyes read serious and comforting.

"Ivan you don't know the whole story aru."

"Then tell me the whole story Yao." I pressed.

Yao took a deep breath. "I told you that Alfred has been getting greedy in these past few months aru. That's not true. It's been happening for these past few years aru. He's demanded so much and he's just been doing it in smaller amounts so the other nations don't get suspicious aru. However they have been wanting more and more that they don't even care about being secretive aru. "

The childish look of my face started to slowly slip off and turn to a look of shock and concern. "Years Yao? You haven't told anyone da? Why? Why haven't you told anyone? Why haven't you told me?"

Yao shook his head and his eyes went downcast as if he was souly wounded. "Because this wasn't any of your concern aru. It wasn't your fight Ivan aru. I didn't want you to see how stressed I am, how frail I truly am." He paused and took a shuddering breath. "How weak I am aru."

I looked at him pitifully. A vast array of emotions flooding through me. I raised my gloved hand up and only using two fingers, I gently lifted up Yao's head and stepped closer to him. I leaned down and looked at him so closely our lips were only two inches apart from each others. My other arm bringing him closer to me.

Near his ear I whispered gently, "You are many things Yao Wang, but weak would be the last thing to describe you as." As I caressed his cheek with my hand.

I saw Yao's face turn bright red. He backed away from me covering his face in his long red sleeves. I smiled at him and walked over to him placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Yao-Yao feels better da?" I asked and he nods his head. Still too embarrassed for words. "Good! Now let's head back to the meeting and settle things rationally da?" I asked heading back down the hallway.

"Ivan," Yao called and I turn to look at him. "I'm not going back there aru." He says, his face going back to serious but not as frightening as before.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Exactly what I mean. I'm not going back to the meeting aru." Yao says.

I looked at him confused until a sudden realization hit me. "Wait a minute. Do you still wish to carry out your plan and attacking Alfred?" I asked anxiety racing through me.

"Of course aru! I was being 100% serious in there and I don't take back anything I have said aru." He says staring intently at me.

A mixture of confusion and anger runs through me as I take in everything he is saying. "Why do you still wish to do this Yao?" I asked. "It is true that Alfred's economy is in major debt and cannot afford a war, but even so, his army and weaponry has improved at least 100X since 2011. He's becoming a major super nation!" I explained almost in a pleading voice.

"Ivan don't talk to me as if I didn't already realize this aru! It was because of this that all of this mayhem is going on between us aru. And besides wasn't it you who told me to stand up to him aru?"

I mentally face palmed myself. 'So stupid! I'm so stupid for saying that!' I thought to myself. "Yes it is what I said, but I wasn't talking about waging in all out war!" I retorted.

Yao glared at me with a sharp glint in his eyes. "Ivan, are you on my side or not aru?"

I looked at him for a few seconds and then gave him a soft smile. "You know I'll always be on your side Yao. I'm just asking, you have thought about this through and through da?"

Yao smiles at him and walked closer to me. "I've been constructing this plan for about 8 months now aru. I've just been waiting for the right opprotune moment to strike; and now I have one aru."

"You know I'll always stick by your side Yao." I promised. 'Although I really don't want to go to war against Alfred, I would rather attack Alfred alongside Yao then to be facing Yao on the opposite side of the battlefield.' I think to myself.

As we walk out of the building together, Yao informs me the details of his plan and I look and talk as if I am more than interested. However I cannot ignore that feeling I'm getting that is telling me that Yao's plan may turn bloody.

-o-

AN1: Yes it's early! Hope you guys don't mind!

AN2: Please review! It helps keep me going!


	3. Release

Building A Nation

AN1: Hey! Thanks to those who have reviewed! I appreciate it so much!

AN2: I am dedicating this chapter to my best friend who is also our group's America. This is for you hero! From Russia. :))

AN3: I own nothing but the Nerds that are currently being eaten furiously and quickly on my desk! XD (P.S. I don't own Nerds either!)

-o-

Release

**Ivan's POV:**

The year is now 2022. A very tiresome war continues between Yao and I against Alfred. Two years have passed since we first declared war. We had learned that Alfred was prepared for such a thing to errupt. He had his strategies planned out ahead of time. He had more than enough fire power, just where to put it would have yet to be decided. That was until Yao has dropped a small bomb on the coast of Florida, thus declaring war against the Americans.(1)

Since then, Alfred acquired assistance from Arthur and Francis. The two have pretty powerful armies and would back him up any time he asked them to. Both sides asked for any other Nations for any type of help, however they all declined. They all said the same thing:

"To have this escelate to a World War 3 is far too much for you to ask me for. No, I decline your offer to join."

I have been keeping up my part of the war by fending off Arthur and Francis's troops. I had been feuding with them even before the ar even started. Old flames still create heat and can still leave burns. However not once in this entire war have I attacked Alfred. Sure we have said some nasty things to each other back and forth, yet we still have yet to attack one another. In all the years that have gone by, the two of us have actually managed to become close. Some would say that we have become close friends. For me to betray my trust and friendship with the American would destroy everything that I have worked so hard to keep sacred.

Yao doesn't know anything about his feeling about not wanting to fight him. He completely ignores the fact I haven't because I keep up my part and help get Arthur and Francis off his back. I just leave Alfred for my angry Yao to handle.

Winter falls upon this second year in the war. Quite frankly things are going nowhere. Actually, change that, they are going good, _for Alfred, Arthur and Francis!_ They are currently winning the war! My troops are beginning to weaken themselves and Arthur's and Francis's troops are closing in on the eastern borders of my land. I know this is the beginning of the end. I have seen it too many times to know when this is coming to an end. However, just to fight alongside Yao, even for such a short amount of time until the end, means everything to me.

Alfred has been using a lot of his Navy boats to sail across the Paciffic and attack Yao. However he hasn't attacked me yet. I technically haven't attacked him and he doesn't want a feud with me.

It was now that I decided enough was enough and this war needed to end. I walked into my room and close the door making sure no one could hear me. I then call Alfred's number and hold the phone to my ear.

_"Hey what's up Ivan?" _Alfred's voice says as if nothing has happened.

"Hey Alfred. Listen, this war needs to end; very fast. It isn't going to end well for anyone. I can tell that you're troops are getting tried just like mine da?" I asked.

_"Yeah, I think your right. It isn't going to end cleanly for any of us. And the fact that the reason why we're fighting is very stupid."_ Alfred admitted.

"So you understand where I am coming from da?" I asked.

_"Yeah, but in all honesty it wasn't my fault! It was my boss! He isn't how you would say, "A smart person". He is very ignorant, unexperienced, his descisions aren't very professional, he's ruining everything! He thinks he can use my powers as a nation to get everything we need so he doesn't have to go and do this stuff himself."_ Alfred confessed sounding very tired himself.

"That's horrible! I'll tell you what. I've been thinking and planning a plan to end the war. If you follow through with this, I think I can help you out with some of the problems your having with your boss. I think we would all like that da?" I asked.

"_You have a plan already to go? Tell me I want to know!" _Alfred urged.

"OK, first, we have you surrender and stop being so greedy. Have your boss do this, not you. Cowards need to pay for their weakness da? I promise that nothing bad will happen to your country and you promise not to do anything in return. This way, no one wins and no one loses da?" I told him.

_"That's perfect! I will get started on it immediately! You are the best Ivan! You're MY hero!" _Alfred said.

"You're welcome Alfred. And thank you." I said.

_"No problem man! I'll get right on that! I'll talk to you later about the plans OK?" _

"Yeah, that sounds good. And don't tell Yao about this, I'm doing this based on my judgement call." I said.

_"Yeah no problem. Talk to you later!"_

"Talk to you later." I replied and hung up.

I sat back on my lovechair near my bed and relaxed. 'This damn war is finally going to end! Thank God, I've had it up to HERE with this much stress from war!' I thought to myself.

I was about to fall asleep when suddenly a shaking big enough to shake the whole house errupted. My eyes shot open and saw that everything was shaking like crazy. Before I even had time to react, the big shaking stopped.

'What was that?' I thought.

I rushed out of my room and downstairs. I opened the front door and looked around. Other people were coming out of their homes and looking around too. They were asking questions back and forth.(2)

"Что происходит?"

"Что это был за грохот?"

"Вы чувствовали, что тоже? Было ли это землетрясение?"

I ran back inside and turned on my t.v. to a local news channel. Sure enough they just began talking about it.

"A huge bomb was just dropped on the city of Beijing, almost the size of Trinity(3). The death tole is still rising. The source of the bomb was sent from Washington D.C.-" the newscaster said but I muted it.

"That little, lying bastard! He told me he wouldn't attack Yao anymore! This is no way to end a war! He said-" I started ranting then I gasped. "Oh my God. Yao is _in_ Beijing!"

-o-

1: Nothing personal to Florida or anyone who lives there! I needed a way to start a way and so I decided to have Yao attack first! If it makes any difference, no one was killed in that attack.

2: On google translate I translated everything so go there and translate. Most likely I'm a fail and it's translated wrong. Whatever!

3: It was a bomb tested by the U.S. in 1945. It was a bit bigger than the Hiroshima bomb. It was about the size I believe of the one that was dropped on Nagasaki. And I just dropped it on China.

AN1: Yeah I just went there….. sorry, but it's a MAJOR part of the plot.

AN2: Sorry I haven't updated like I said I would. I got caught up in my drama and I was spending the night at a friend's house. XD Don't be angry! Anyway, next chapter we go looking for China!

America: NOOOOOO CHINAAAAA! I DIDN'T DO IT I SWEAR! China? Where are you?

Russia: China? China? CHINA!


	4. Explenation

Building A Nation

AN1: Thanks to those who favorited this. Remember reviews help make my world turn, without them I could die! XP

AN2: I own nothing!

-o-

Explenation

**Ivan's POV:**

The moment I remembered that my Yao is in Beijing and is most likely suffering at this very moment, I had two things on my mind: fear and anger. 'How could he just do this? This has got to be a new low, even for Alfred. Has he no-' I ranted in my head but I suddenly got a piercing pain in my chest and stopped. A burning needle slowly piercing my lungs and filling them with smoke. That would be the mild version of what I was feeling.

"Aagh!" I cried out in pain trying to find something to clutch onto. Anything to grip. 'What's going on? Why am I in such pain?' I started thinkng. I then opened my eyes wide open. I just placed 20,000 troops in Beijing a week ago. "I never got them out!" I said aloud. "AAGH!" I cried louder losing my balance and falling to the ground.

As I closed my eyes in pain I heard footsteps rushing towards me and a voice call out, "Ivan! W-what happened?" It was Toris.

Toris had actually moved back in with me in 2016. The relationship between our bosses was immensing and so our relationship together had gotten better. He's moved back in with me on his own will and now we are good friends. I can still cause him to get scared but other than that we are pretty good friends now.

Toris quickly rushed over and knelt down beside me. "Ivan, what happened?" he asked concerningly.

'Don't help me, it's Yao who is hurt!' I think. "Help…" I tried to tell Toris to help Yao but the pain was to immense for me to even finish what I was saying. 'Why is it hurting me this much? Could it be that I have been so connected with Yao I'm now feeling his pain too?' I thought.

"Don't worry Ivan, I'll help you." Toris said swinging my arm over his shoulder and lifting me off the ground. He slowly carried me over to the couch and set me down to rest a bit. After a few mintues of trying to breathe properly again, I can finally tell Toris what the problem is.

"Toris…Yao was just…bombed…He needs help da? I'm…feeling…his pain now…" I tried to explain in short exasperated breaths.

Toris opened his eyes wide in shock. "What? Who bombed him?" he asked.

"Who…do you think? Alfred! The bomb…was the size…of Trinity…" I groweled.

Toris stood there trying to cope with the information I was telling him. Finally he asked, "What can I do to help Ivan?"

I thought about it and finally I uttered, "Call…Alfred…tell him…we need to have…a talk…kolkolkolkol…"

**Toris's POV:**

I shook violently as I rushed into the next room and grabbed my phone off the table. I rushed back into the main room where Ivan lay in pain on the couch. I dialed Alfred's number and held in my hands and put the phone on speaker. As I listened to the ringing I flexed my fingers into a fist and clenched them multiple times. I started pacing back and forth in small lines and my head went downcast.

'Come on Alfred, pick up your damn phone!' I thought to myself squeezing my eyes tight.

Finally after the 6th or 7th ring he finally picked up. _"Hey Toris! What's up?"_

Before any of us could say anything, Ivan cries out in pain again.

"_Hey, what's going on over there? Is Ivan hurt? What happened?" _Alfred asked freaking out.

"What the hell do you think? You _bombed_ Yao and he and I are taking the hit!" Ivan yells and grunts in pain as another wave of agony consumes him.

"_Woah! Woah! What the hell are you talking about? _I _didn't bomb anyone! I just started filling out the paperwork for the plan you sent me. I didn't send a bomb Yao's way!" _Alfred protested.

"Wait, don't you know? You bombed Beijing just now with a bomb the size of Trinity! One hell of a way to end a war!" I said angrily.

"_No I _don't _know! I have no idea what you are talking about!" _Alfred said getting frustrated.

"Turn on your T.V. Alfred; to any news station. You'll see." I said looking at the muted t.v.

After a about 30 seconds we finally heard Alfred's voice. _"Oh. My. God."_

"Yeah, now would you mind explaining that one?" I almost yelled.

"I _didn't do that! I swear to _God_ I didn't do that! I was going to do what Ivan said and end it peacefully and give up and call Arthur and Francis off. My boss must have done this without discussing it with me! Honestly I have nothing to do with this, I swear!"_ Alfred said sounding scared and confused.

I turned to Ivan who is looking at me with an angry but calmed face. "I think he's telling the truth Ivan." I said.

Ivan looked down, deep in thought, until after a minute of thought he looked back up and said, "Alfred…get over…to my house…immediately. Come in secret…or else…"

"_R-right. I w-will come right a-away."_Alfred said sounding as if he was shaking on the other end of the line and I hung up the phone.

-o-

AN1: Hey guys, thanks for the reviews! Even one review is enough to make me go on! XD

AN2: Sorry if it's a bit slow, but I'm getting there, don't you worry this story will get much better as it progresses I assure you. Plus sorry for the cheesiness, but you know, I gotta have some fluff. Plus Sorry this chapter is short, it wasn't my intention.


	5. Meeting

Building A Nation

AN1: I can't say this enough, please review! I love you all so please review!

AN2: I own nothing!

-o-

Meeting

**Alfred's POV:**

About 3 hours after the phone call with Ivan and Toris I made it onto the plane over to their house and knock on the door. My eyes divert from the door out of nervousness and start looking around my surroundings. The phone call was about the only information I had gotten about any bombing, or attacks. For the past few hours I have been on suspense for the entire thing.

_Flashback:_

_ After I hung up my phoneI looked at my t.v. one last time, making sure I wasn't dreaming this grabbed my keys off the table and headed out the door. I ran to my car and started speeding towards the airport. I started going 10 to 15 to 25 miles over the speed limit on the highway. My eyebrows slanted downwards, I had a piercing gaze that was fueled by anger. I pressed a button on my steering wheel and said in a clear voice, "Call the President." His phone number was programed into my car and it dialed the number.(1)_

_ After a few rings I heard a voice on the other end. "Ah, Alfred. What can I do for you?" he asked as if it was just a normal day._

_ I sneered, "Well you sound pretty calm for someone who just BOMBED THE CHINESE! Thanks for including me on that conversation; glad to know I'm important for conversations like that." _

_ "Erm…Alfred, this isn't the right time to talk about that." He said his voice turning into a slower hushed tone._

_ I stepped on the gas even more going 30 miles over speed limit, gliding past the cars with ease. "I CALLED you after we made the plan with the Russians! We said that the plan would be put into action! We were to surrender damn it! We had it all planned out and now you created a reason for the Russians to HATE us!" I practically yelled at him._

_ "Excuse me, I don't like your tone you're giving me Alfred." He said very annoyingly._

_ "I'll use any tone I fucking want to! We basically signed a peace treaty and you went around and betrayed it!" I cursed at him._

_ "No. _You_ made a treaty with _Ivan_. _You _didn't have to deal with his boss like _I _did. We are Americans; we don't go out unless it's with a bang to remember! We got what we wanted, this war to be over." He said._

_ "You fucking bastard! I know just what America is and what America isn't. I know from experience that America. Isn't. A cold blooded murderer. And you want to know why? Because I _am_ America! And if you haven't learned from history what happened in Hiroshima and Nagasaki, then you're a bigger fool then what I thought." And without any hesitation, I hit the "end call" button and slowed down as I reached the airport._

End Flashback:

Now here I am standing at the door of my enemy's, feeling guilty as hell. After about 10 seconds waiting at the door I heard footsteps coming closer towards the door. The door opened and I didn't bother to adjust my posture to a more professional look and stayed in the appologetic slouch. I looked up to see Toris who eyed his state and appearance and the fury in his eyes dimmed to a look of understadment.

"Uh…hey Toris. I came; in secret I might add." I said looking away scratching the back of my head.

"I see that. Well come on in. Ivan's resting on the couch." Toris said and escoreted me inside.

**Ivan's POV:**

I was half asleep on the couch when I heard knocking at the door. The pain is so unbearable that I can't possibly sleep properly. 'I can only imagin what Yao is feeling right now if I'm like _this_.'

As soon as I thought of my love in agonizing pain and agony my eyes shot open. Fear and concern coursed through my veins as I sat up. 'What if he's caught under remains of a fallen building and crushed?' My mind started filling with 'what if' possibilities and the images were some of the worst in history. I lifted myself off the couch and started walking towards the door. Right as I got up, the door opened and there was Alfred. I still inched my way towards the door before I started feeling dizzy and started stumbling in every step I took.

"Ivan! What are you doing up off the couch?" Toris yelled rushing towards me.

I tried to push him off of me still trying to get to the door. "Let me go! I have to go help Yao!" I said failing to push him off but still putting up a fight.

"Ivan dude! Calm down! You need to sit down and rest." I heard Alfred's voice say and when I opened my eyes, he was in front of me trying to help me.

My eyes opened wide and turned into a piercing anger within my violet eyes. "You bastard! How could you have done such a thing to Yao? You know we made a deal da?" I challenged trying to throw myself at him but Toris held me back.

Alfred jumped back a couple feet but stood tall. "I know! I was going to stick to that deal too but…let's sit down and I will explain." He said.

My anger somewhat cooled and I went back to the couch and sat down. "Well? Speak." I said.

"OK so here's what went down after the phone call with you." Alfred said. He went into detail about how his boss sent out the bomb without his knowing and he said he wanted to go out with a bang. "He's a very stupid and stubborn man. He has no war experience and doesn't pay attention to what danger there may be to his descisions. I ripped him a new one when I learned about what he did. Please Ivan you have to believe me. I had no intentions on hurting Yao further." He pleaded.

Toris turned towards me. "I think he's telling the truth."

I looked down and thought about it. 'I did have a chance to meet his boss that one time at a dinner a couple years ago. He sounded like a complete idiot. I'm pretty sure what Alfred is telling me now is the truth.'

I looked back up at him and with a sincere look I said, "I believe you Alfred. Knowing you and knowing your boss, I know _you_ wouldn't do anything _this_ stupid."

He closed his eyes taking in what he said and gave a blank expression. "I'm not sure if I should take offense to that…" he said. I smiled.

"I don't mean to interrupt, but what are your plans now?" Toris asked me.

I thought about it for a second before I stood up off the couch. Even through the pain I did it without any hesitation. In a chilling voice I said sternly, "I'm going to look for Yao."

-o-

AN1: Done! I am soooo sorry for not updating in the time I wanted to! My life has been filled to the brim with appointemnts for my grandma that take up most of the day. I actually was going to write today like all day and hopefully get 2 chapters up. However I learned my grandma has got cancer on her kidney through a doctor's appointemnt I went to today. So I've been stressed. But I'm glad I can get this up now.

AN2: I would like to give a shout out to Akasuna Hime for being (and I quote) "my #1 fan" who basically inspired me to write again. You are absoluetely amazing in every way! ^J^

AN3: I am still updating my profile for updates on my next chapters so keep on checking it out! (and review! I can't say it enough!)


	6. Rescue

Building A Nation

AN1: Thanks for the reviews but I still need them to go on! So please! Review! Thank you…

OK..um how should I say this…? Oh I know! Warning: There is a bit of graphicness in this chapter so you have been warned.

AN3: I own nothing except this story idea.

-o-

Rescue

**Ivan's POV:**

Alfred and Toris just stared at me in utter confusion as if I had said something that made no sense what so ever.

"Wait…what? You want to do what?" Alfred asked tilting his head.

"I'm going to go find him. Yao is out there alone and in pain. If I'm in ths much pain just from a handful of soldiers's deaths, how do you think Yao is feeling? He's in worse pain da? He doesn't need to suffer like this." I said, that last sentence a whisper to myself. I started hobbling over to the door with determination set in my mind.

"B-But Ivan, that task is impossible, _especially_ in your condition right now! Please Ivan, you must understand." Toris pleaded standing up.

I just kept moving towards the door. Even through the massive amounts of pain, I pretended to be gaining my strength back as much as possible. A clear picture of Yao pops into my head and I drank in every detail; his perfect smile, his lips, his lithe figure, everything. It was only too soon afterwords that another picture of Yao suddenly made its way into my mind. His bones broken and some shattered, his perfect smiling face torn up and scratched, no one around to hear his cries of pain and desperate pleas for help which doesn't come.

A sharper pain errupted in my chest. Not from the pain of the bomb, but from those thoughts. Before I could open the door however, Alfred and Toris made their way in front of me.

"We can't allow you to leave Ivan." Alfred said. "You are too weak to go."

I glared sternly at him. 'So now the Nation who bombed my little Yao is going to tell me I can't go save him?' I thought to myself.

"Get out. Of. My. Way." I groweled trying to push past him.

He once again stood in my way. "You can't go Ivan. At least, not without some friends by your side." Alfred said smiling.

I smiled at him. "Then let's go da?"

-o-

Even through Alfred driving at top speed, it still took us about 6 days to get to Beijing from where they were in Moscow. (1) I currently was in the middle of telling Alfred and Toris where I think Yao might be.

"I believe that Yao was currently in Beijing for meetings reguarding situations." I said. "Once we get into Beijing I can show you where to go."

Time passed away. We got closer and closer to Beijing and already we could see the destruction and devastation the the bomb left. It was beyond anything we could ever imagine. The city was in ruins and brutally destoryed. Fires still in buildings, the beautiful trees that I once remembered seeing are now destoryed and some that are left are scathed and burned. People loiter the streets cowering or crying out in fear and pain at the loss as many people try to treat their burns and wounds. Dead shower every parts of the sides of the road in plentiful numbers. It was a horriffic sight to see so I shut my eyes and looked away.

'Yao could be any one of those. Is he in pain? Is he hurt? Is he safe? Where is he?' these thoughts clouded up my mind.

"Ivan?" Toris gently spoke up. "Where should we go to look for Yao first?"

I looked up and saw he had turned around in the passenger seat to look at me. He held an expression not only of fear, but of sorrow, pain and pity. I then looked to see where we were and realized we weren't that far off from the government building that Yao has his meeting at.

"Make a left here and down a ways you'll be able to turn into the government building's parking lot. It's where Yao was supposed to be having his meeting at throughout the majority of his time being here." I said and Toris and Alfred nodded.

As we neared the building we had to stop entirely: we couldn't even pass through the road. The destruction blocked off the road and destroyed the building entirely. No one could have survived that.

I stared wide eyed at the catastrophy in front of me. Tears threatening to release from my eyes as my hands were gripped onto my seat. "No, this can't be possible." I whispered gently to myself.

Alfred and Toris looked at each other then back at me. "H-Hey! We shouldn't jump to any conclusions here!" Alfred said waving his hands back and forth to advert my attention from everything. "Maybe…maybe Yao wasn't here today or something…you never know! Heh…" he tried to get my hopes up.

A sudden memory hit me in the head. "Alfred, you're right! He said he was tired and was going to take a day off that day and spend it at his house resting. We need to get over to his house and quickly!" I yelled. Alfred nodded and stepped on the gas.

It would normally take aboout 30 minutes to get to Yao's house from where we were. Alfred pulled it off in about 7 minutes. Finally we made it to the remains of Yao's house only to find it was still standing!

"Yao." I whispered under my breath and rushed out of the car and started to run towards the entrance.

"Ivan!" Alfred yelled getting out of the car as well. "You can't get in! It's too dangerous!"

I payed no attention to the yelling American and continued my search. As I neared the front door however I couldn't go any further due to debris blocking my way. "Damn it!" I looked around frantically and found a very unstable but clear path of fallen debris leading towards the second story window. Without a second thought I started climbing the rubble to get in.

"Ivan! You shouldn't do this, it could fall in at any moment!" Toris yelled and I ignored it all.

I cleared away the glass off the window sill and carefully climbed into the tattered remains of the guest bedroom. Everything was a mess; the dresser was broken, walls caved in, glass scattered the floor, it was just a total wreck. I slowly walked through the rubble and walked out of the room. Pain continued to coarse through my body but I ignored most of it and had a set destination: Yao's bedroom. The floorboards creaked in agony at the heavy footsteps walking through the house. I traveled down the hallway and entered Yao's bedroom; a feeling I have recalled too many times before.

The once normal calm and relaxed mood you get from walking in the room was now broken and torn to pieces. Part of his ceiling collapsed right onto his bed, his big screen door that opened onto the balcony was shattered in onto the floor; the room was ready to collapse on itself.

"Yao! Where are you? You're in here da?" I called out moving heavy pieces of debris and rubble away without any restraint.

I started to move the pieces of ceiling off his bed and that when I noticed an article of red clothing and and arm hanging loosely off the bed. I started to throw the pieces off him and soon I found his lifeless body on the bed.

"Yao! Yao speak to me da?" I cried leaning over and holding him in my arms. I checked his pulse and after a few seconds I managed to find one, slow and barely there, but still there. He was alive!

Cuts were all over his face, hair tattered with dust, brusies on his arms and legs and a very saddened look on his face. His legs looked fine but it was his left arm that looked crushed. Other than that, he was fine. "Yao wake up! Please wake up…" I whispered but he remained unconscious in my arms.

That's when the floor started to wobble and shake. The walls around me started moving and I heard Alfred screaming outside.

"IVAN! GET YAO AND GET OUT! THE PLACE IS GOING TO FALL!"

-o-

1) Ok I tried to look up on Google maps how long it would take to get from Moscow to Beijing and it wouldn't give me anything! Sure it would tell me if I want to go from New York to China it says to Jet Ski across the Paciffic ocean but Moscow to Beijing? Nope! So I just estimated.

AN1: Sorry I had to leave you guys on a cliffhanger there! Don't worry I'll make it up to you guys with the story of a lifetime! ^J^

AN2: Sorry I didn't update when I said I would. My friend wanted me to spend the night at her place and I ended spending 2 nights over there. Well what can you do? So while you guys were on a major cliffhanger with my last chapter I was off watching shows and documentaries about sharks and jellyfish. SHARKS ARE THE MOST AMAZING THING EVER! THEY CAN JUMP REALLY FREAKING HIGH! IN. SLOW. MOTION!

AN3: Well sorry again for the delay but because it's such a great cliffhanger I'll update very soon. Until then, ja ne!


	7. Escape

Building A Nation

AN1: Thanks to all you who have reviewed! It really does help that you review. OK, so I am quite insane and last night I watched The Ring before going to bed! (Luckily no nightmares XD) and then I watched it today and got inspired to write a fan fiction using Hetalia about The Ring go to my profile page and there is more information. Send in your answer by reviewing or sending a message.

AN2: Now that we got THAT out of the way, I would like to say this. Sorry again for the cliffhanger! XD I just love them so much!

AN3: I don't own anything. Oh yeah, a little girl told me to tell you all a message: "_….7 days…."_

-o-

Escape

**Ivan's POV:**

I held Yao close to my chest as the rumbling continued. I held him bridal style carefully but protectively as I ran out of his room and down the hallway. I hurried towards the guest room as I notice the house around me starting to rock and shake violently. I rushed into the guest bedroom and ran straight twoards the window jumping acroos the falling rubble and pieces of Yao's house.

Finally I made it to the window and climbed out as fast as possible. I hopped down the debris with greater ease then when I was climbing. Behind me I could hear Yao's collapse in on itself. As I made it onto the street next to Alfred and Toris holding Yao in my arms, I turned around just in time to see the remains of his house fall in and collapse completely.

I stood there panting heavily and feeling like I was going to pass out at any moment. I looked down at Yao who looked so peaceful now as he slept in my arms.

"Ivan," Alfred said getting my attention. "the hospitals anywhere around here are going to be packed to the brim with patients. Yao wouldn't be able to be seen ahead of all the others. It would be wiser to take him back to Moscow." He explained.

"You're right Alfred. We should leave right now da?" I asked and Toris and Alfred nodded as we piled into the car and drove off as fast as possible.

-o-

Alfred sped as fast as possible from beijing over back to Moscow. This time since the stakes were higher we drove faster then we did before and somehow made it in 34 hours with minimal stops. Toris sometimes took over for Alfred and drove while I stayed in the backseat, still in pain, with Yao spread out and his head resting in my lap. I brushed his beautiful locks of hair from his face and started to use an cloth I found in the car to gently clean off his face. No one talked for many hours. Heavy was the mood of the car where no one knew how to speak and if they could no words could supress all the emotions running through their bodies.

Finally it was Alfred that tried to break the silence. "Hey I'm starving. Anyone want something to eat or anything?" he asked.

Silence was their only reply.

Hours later he tried again. "Hey um…I can help out you know? I'll send some of my National Guards over to Beijing and I'll totally help with the destruction and stuff. Because…that's what a hero does! He helps even when it's…his fault…" he said, a bit hesitant in the last sentence.

I nodded and went back to holding Yao close to me.

It wasn't until we were entering Moscow did Alfred finally say something that wasn't about food or heroism or anything along those lines. However the words he said will stick with me forever.

"Hey Ivan? I'm sorry my boss did this to Yao. I know…how much you love him and…it's heartbreaking to see him like this. If there's is anything, anything at all that I can do to help…you let me know. I'll be there before you know it. Because…that's what friends do." He said.

I looked up at him, my violet eyes gleaming in much appreciation and my mouth curled up into a small but heart filled genuine smile. "I know. Just make sure Yao is saved. Please?" I asked and he nodded as we drove towards the hospital.

We finally get into the hospital, me holding the unconscious Yao, and walk in. It was a little busy but when a nurse took a passing glance at us who walked in she as instantly alert and called for other doctors to come immediately.

"Что случилось? Он в порядке?"(1) the nurse asked.

I explained the situation and secods later many doctors came and took Yao from my arms and into the emergency room leaving Alfred, Toris and I to just stand there waiting for my precious Yao to be saved.

-o-

Translation: What happened? Is he alright?

AN1: Yeah sorry it's short. It wasn't my intention to keep it that short but hey you gotta do what you gotta do right?

AN2: Keep on reviewing! I love you guys too much for the reviews I've gotten but I still need more! So tell your friends, tell your relatives, tell your teacher, tell a mormon! Well maybe not a mormon but you know what I mean. XDD (I so would tell some mormons what I write and totally give them links if I actually knew a mormon.)


	8. Memory

Building A Nation

AN1: Sorry I haven't updated as fast as I wanted to update. I've been stressed because of family drama, school is about to start soon (thankfully), I have so much work that I feel needs to get done but no one is helping me at all, it's just a mess. So that's why.

AN2: I don't think I can say this enough, this disclaimer is just like the points on Whose Line Is It Anyway, they just don't matter!

-o-

Memory

**Ivan's POV:**

I paced back and forth non stop for about 2 hours in the waiting area. The waiting in silence without any idea what is going on with my love was just killing me. I muttered silently under my breath "kolkolkolkol…" if only to say anything because I was lost for words at the moment. I clutched onto my pipe squeezing it tightly then loosely, then back to tightly again. Just to hold onto something that brings me as much comfort as much as Yao does.

Finally after what felt like forever, the doctor came out and walked towards us at a nice steady pace.

"So what's the news on Yao?" Alfred asked.

In a very thick accent he replied in a hesitant English, " He has a broken arm which will heal properly and other then some cuts and bruises, he should be just fine."

Toris and Alfred sighed in relief but I could see anything but relief of the doctor's face. "There's something you're not telling us da?" I asked muttering "Kolkolkolkol…." the longer I waited.

Shaking the doctor looked me in the eyes and said, "Well there is something else…we discovered that he was hit on the head by a hard object. Most likely the ceiling fell on him after the bomb shook his house. To put it simply, he has amnesia. He doesn't remember who he is, who he was, and possibly much more. You would have to be careful and patient with him."

My face remained expressionless but a series of emotions started coursing through my body. 'Yao…doesn't remember anything? That can't be possible, he's over 4,000 years old! He has to at least remember me…right?' tthese thoughts raced through my head as I finally managed to utter one sentence. "We can see Yao now da?" I asked.

"Sure, but again, be careful as to what you say. He is in a very fragile state at the moment. Anything could set him off." He replied as he led us down a long hallway to the last door on the right.

I entered the door and happiness overflooded me as I saw my love sitting up in bed. Conscious and alive!

"I'll give you a moment to talk in private." The doctor said and Alfred and Toris gave us a minute too.

After I was sure the doctor had left I quickly rushed over and wrapped my arms around Yao protectively and tightly.

"Yao-Yao! Thank God you're OK! You had me so worried da!" I almost cried.

I backed away to give him some air and he looked at me very confused. "Um…who are you aru?" he asked.

The smile on my face started to slowly fade away. "It's me, Ivan Braginski. You remember me da?" I asked.

He looked at me for a few seconds then looked at me appologetically and said, "It's not ringing any bells aru."

Fear raced through my mind. "Russia! You remember Russia da? I _am _Russia!" I almost yelled. Yao just looked at me wide eyed and confused. I grabbed his shoulders tightly. "You remember our relationship da? We're best friends! More than friends! You _have _to remember me!" I yelled tears forming in my eyes.

Yao looked at me very frightened and scared. That's when Alfred came in though the door and placed an arm on my shoulder.

"Ivan calm down dude! Yao just needs to remember things slowly. He just needs to remember that he's a nation. He'll remember you soon." Alfred said trying to calm me down.

"I know you aru…" Yao said and our attention diverted to him. He was looking directly at Alfred. "I know a lot of things now…you're Alfred F. Jones, an American aru."

-o-

AN1: Yeah sorry I haven't updated in like a week –cough- 9 days! –cough- I have been very busy. I swear it's not a lie, I have been helping my grandma and the family a lot lately. We had to move her into a nursing home to get her rehabilitated and it's been very stressful. Like on a scale of 1-10 this Russia is at like a 20! Not to mention my family is all fighting with each other.

Anyway enough ranting, stay tuned for the next chapter where we find out the extent to Yao's memory! Bye! ^J^

P.S. These chapters WILL get longer I promise!


	9. The Reveal

Building A Nation

AN1: I am so sorry I haven't updated in basically 2 weeks. My life has been uber busy with so many things it's not even funny. I'll do better I promise! I have made a lot of deadlines on my profile page so check it out!

AN2: I love you all so please review. I also own nothing!

-o-

The Reveal

**Ivan's POV:**

At this time I began to become pissed. 'How in the hell could he remember the person he's at war with but not the person he's _allied_ with?' I thought.

Toris came in through the door and noticed me fuming with rage and pain. "I-I-van calm down! You're going to scare Y-Yao!" he said shaking with fear.

However just looking at Toris's face seemed to bring back more memories for Yao. "I believe I know who you are too aru. You're name is Toris Lorinaitis from Lithuania right aru?"

Words couldn't even describe the amounts of pain, anger, sadness and for some odd reason betrayel that I was feeling at the moment. So now he can remember only Alfred and Toris. Just vaguely, but he remembers them. 'And he can't even remember himself? Something is wrong here.' I thought.

I looked Yao straight in the eyes, this time I tried to take away any fear my piercing gaze may cause. "Yao, I need you to work with me on this and think hard da? How much of your past _can _you remember?" I asked. "Please help me here, you're name is Yao Wang, you are _China_; you're a _nation_."

"I'll try aru…" Yao said. He closed his eyes tightly and focused very deeply and intently. A full minute of a painful and tense silence went by before Yao's eyes shot open wide in shock. "_UUGgggh!" _he groaned loudly in pain.

I was instantly alert and at his side. "What's wrong?" I asked.

"My head…hurts so much aru!" Yao yelled clutching his head in pain. Crystal tears rolled down his face and his body started to shake.

I reached out my arms and pulled my love into a nice, tight embrace gently stroaking his back and his hair. "It's OK now Yao, you're OK da? You don't have to think too hard on it right now…" I whispered in his ear.

I knew that Yao was still unsure of just who I was, but even so, he slowly latched his good arm around my neck and sobbed into my chest heavily. I buried myself into Yao's neck in a silent comfort. Behind me I heard the door open and close and I felt no other presence in the room. I slid into bed next to Yao and wrapped my arm around his shoulders and brought him close to me. He responded by cuddling up next to me and resting his head on my chest.

"Yao, you remember who you are now da?" I asked and after he nodded I asked him once more. "How much do you remember?"

"I remember…about 4,000 years back aru. I remember the day I actually became a nation, I know I am China aru. I remember the events that took place up till now aru. Although some memories are still hazy; like the recent events that got me here I don't remember aru. And I _still _don't remember who you are. I also don't remember some other nations but I remember a few aru." Yao explained.

"So you don't remember this most recent war?" I asked.

"War? What war aru?"

My heart sank. 'How can he not remember anything about this war?' "I'll try to explain this carefully." I said thinking of the best ways to tell him this.

"You started a war Yao; about 2 years ago in fact. You were tired of how the other nations, mostly Alfred, were treating you and using you for granted just to get their cheap fill. You asked me to fight along beside you because you thought of me as your most loyal friend. Together we fought against Alfred, Arthur and Francis.

"However about a week ago, Alfred's boss dropped a bomb on your capitol Beijing. You were in Beijing at the time and you were knocked out by some pieces of the roof falling on your head. You remember something da?" I said trying to have him remember any form of deatil about his life.

"You mentioned we were fighting Alfred but you also said two other names aru. Arthur and Francis? I don't remember all about them but Arthur was an Englishman and Francis is a Frenchman am I correct aru?" Yao asked.

I nodded slowly. 'So he still doesn't fully remember everyone? Not even me? Well at least he's remembering something rather than nothing.' I thought.

It was a sudden knock on the door that adverted my attention from Yao. I got off the bed and walked towards the door. After I opened it however I honestly wish I hadn't come face to face with the person on the other side. At least not right now.

-o-

AN1: Sorry again that the chapters are short, I swear they will get longer. There's so much more that is going to happen.

An2: Keep on reading! Love you all!


	10. The Reunion

Building A Nation

AN1: I am sooooo sorry I have been bsaically in a writers coma. School had hit me on the road to awesomeness and ever since, I have been placed into a house filled with caring people who keep me alive by only small hope. Homework posion has been making its way into my bloodstream and no one thought I would live to see this story completed. I had only the thought of yaoi and Hetalia clouding my mind while I was in that homework coma and now that I have awakened, I realized just how much time was lost. I am so sorry and I have filed a claim and I am sueing the school for almost killing me. Thank you.

AN2: Well now that my horrific incident of terror is over, how about some yaoi?

AN3: Wow that was long…heheh. Erm…I own nothing? Yeah that's it!

-o-

**Ivan's POV:**

I stared blankly at the people that stood in front of me. Actually more at the nation who I wasn't really on good terms with. The other nation just rushed passed my side and jumped onto Yao laughing with glee. It was Kiku and Yong Soo, a couple of Yao's closest siblings.

"Yao-hyung!"(1) Yong Soo cried with joy as he jumped up in down with happiness on Yao's bed.

"Oof! It's nice to see you too Yong Soo aru!" Yao said smiling.

I smiled. 'Well at least he remembers _someone_!' I thought to myself.

Kiku walked over to Yao's bed and tried to calm down his over jittery brother. Even though he tried to keep his composure together he couldn't help but smile at seeing his older brother actually alive from all of that.

"Yao-hyung! You had me so worried! I mean, I was over at Kiku's place talking when we saw the news talking about you. They said you were hurt by a bomb and that they couldn't find you. I was so scared but Kiku said that you would overcome all this." Yong Soo cried.

Yao's face contorted in utter confusion but he let it slide. "Well, I've dealt with worse aru. No need to worry!" he said patting Yong Soo's head.

"Well you can't really blame him for worrying Yao-nii."(2) Kiku said smiling.

Yao couldn't hold back just staring at Kiku for a while. Not saying anything, he just tilted his head in confusion and remembrence.

"Yao-nii? What's wrong?" he asked.

"I…don't remember you aru…"

I heard Yong Soo gasp, my eyes opened wide in shock but it was Kiku who took it the hardest. Kiku chuckled a little bit after a few seconds. "You're joking right?" he asked smiling just a tiny bit.

Yao shook his head. "I don't remember you aru…Are you a nation?"

Kiku's smile turned into a look of seriousness. "Yes…I am a nation but you know that Yao…what's wrong with you? Don't you remember me?"

Yao just shook his head. "No, I have no memory of you aru."

Kiku's look of seriousness fell from his face turning into one of concern and dismay. "I am a nation! Japan! Your younger brother Yao-nii! Don't you remember raising me? _You_ found me in the bamboo forest! How could you forget me…?" he cried grabbing a hold of Yao's shoulders and shaking him.

Yao shrunk back and clutched onto his blanket in fear of Kiku. One look at Kiku's face told it all; he was in pain.

"Erm…Yao, we'll be right back da?" I said grabbing hold of Kiku and escorting him outside the room. I felt Kiku trying to protest and get out of my grasp but I held him tightly. I walked out of the room and closed the door. I then released him from my hands.

"Why is it that he can't remember me? His own _brother_?" he demanded almost on the verge of tears.

I placed my hand on his shoulder. "Relax Kiku. Yao was hit on the head and even though most of his memories have come back, some are still gone. He doesn't remember the most recent war, some recent events, other nations and you." I explained carefully.

"Wait, what do you mean "other" nations? Who doesn't he remember?" he asked shaking my hand off his shoulder.

I paused for a second, trying to find the right words to say. I was still in shock that he didn't remember anything about me.

After a second or two Kiku nodded in understandment. "I'm sorry. I know how much he means to you and the fact that he doesn't remember you must be hard." Is all Kiku said.

I know Kiku long enough to know that in any other situation on any other day, he would be terrified of me. But now, I could see in his eyes that today, we would have a peace treaty; for Yao's sake.

"Thank you Kiku." I said softly.

He smiled and nodded as we both went back into the room where we saw Yong Soo showing Yao a "get well" card he drew in crayon. On the inside cover a picture of Yao, Yong Soo and Kiku together holding hands. At the bottom read "get well" and a p.s. that read "Get well cards were from Korea, did you know?"

Kiku walked up slowly to the bed and softly called Yao's name. Yao looked at him solemnly and Kiku cast his eyes downward. "Yao, I'm sorry for being so rude. It was very unprofessional of me. It won't happen again."

Yao looked up at him and smiled. "I forgive you aru. If you and I were on opposite ends here I probably would do the same thing aru." He said opening his arms wide, wanting a hug. Kiku more than welcomed this hug and the three siblings all embraced in a warm, loving hug.

I stood in the corner, my face in a childish grin like I normally have on. 'I know how even though Yao doesn't remember Kiku directly, I know Yao to read the mood of things. I know how he is supposed to know that Kiku is his brother. I know he knows to show affection to him but he doesn't remember me yet.' I thought to myself. As soon as I realized this I almost broke down and cried.

'Why does he not remember me?'

-o-

1: That's how Yong Soo refers to Yao, it basically means older brother.

2: That's how _Kiku_ refers to Yao. Oniisan is how you say older brother in Japanese, his nickname he has for Yao is Yao-_nii_. Get it? Moving on!

AN1: Sorry again for the delay! I also know you guys were expecting more. I swear these will get longer. I'm also battling a cold here so bear with me.

AN2: How about I try to promise a chapter every weekend? Is that a better promise to keep? I think it is!


End file.
